


10 things i hate about you twilight remake

by damonsgirl23



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dominance, Explicit Language, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town.  Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan.  Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is appologizing to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.  
Chapter 1

 

Isabella Swan is driving her Chevy Camaro heading to high school when she notices out of the corner of her eyes a group of teenage girls like herself staring at her while listening to pop music. She gives them a glare not wanting them to keep staring at her she keeps giving them a mean glare until they turn away.

 

When, she sees the light turned green she immediately heads to school driving really fast to park in her favorite parking spot. Bella knows she doesn’t want to be one minute late to class. She wants to get more good grades. 

 

She knocks over the preppy girl in her way all the while smiling at her best friend Rosalie Hale who is waving high to her as she is walking to class. Bella enters her first class walking inside and sitting in her seat waiting for class to start.

 

Meanwhile back in the parking lot, Edward Cullen arrives in his Volvo parking in an available spot. He hates how he’s been in so many different schools. Because his father Carlisle Cullen switches jobs a lot. It’s really upsetting for him.

 

Edward gets out grabs his backpack and heads inside the school walking towards the office to and get his schedule from. He knows he does not want to be late for class but wants to make a good first impression in school.

 

Isabella sat down in her seat. Waiting for the teacher to start class. All the while thinking about the practice, she will have to do toward the end of the day on the field. She knows she can be good at it.

 

She will have things happen to change for the better. One of these days not worrying about anything else except her school work and her soccer games. Isabella knew how she will want to run things in her life. 

 

Once the teacher called for class to start, she waits to take notes without getting in trouble. She knows she will need to deal with school including setting a standard when it comes to the school dance in a couple of weeks.

 

Meanwhile

 

Edward is in the front office sitting in the chair in front of the desk waiting to get his schedule. He thought how everything will turn around and make sense to be right for him to live through right now while in school.

 

He figures once he makes friends in school that things will change and he can possibly find someone new to love as well. When, he sees the secretary is off the phone he goes up to her to get his schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 2

 

Isabella sat down in her seat. Waiting for the teacher to start class. All the while thinking about the practice, she will have to do toward the end of the day on the field. She knows she can be good at it.

 

She will have things happen to change for the better. One of these days not worrying about anything else except her school work and her soccer games. Isabella knew how she will want to run things in her life. 

 

Once the teacher called for class to start, she waits to take notes without getting in trouble. She knows she will need to deal with school including setting a standard when it comes to the school dance in a couple of weeks.

 

Meanwhile

 

Edward is in the front office sitting in the chair in front of the desk waiting to get his schedule. He thought how everything will turn around and make sense to be right for him to live through right now while in school.

He figures once he makes friends in school that things will change and he can possibly find someone new to love as well. When, he sees the secretary is off the phone he goes up to her to get his schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 3

Isabella notices the teacher is starting class calling for order. The students beside herself answer roll call for who is here. She knows Mr. Moran does not like her for being a feminist. She hopes she does not get kicked out of class.

 

When she hears whispers about her, she turns around noticing James with a smirk on his face. He was looking toward her whispering to his friend Laurent about her. Isabella knew that she was pissed off about what has happened to make them whisper about her.

 

She wishes that there is duck tape to tape his mouth shut and hands behind his back and that goes for his friend too. She knows she does not want to deal with them at the moment as she turns back around she notices the teacher giving her a glare for not paying attention in class.

 

Isabella blushes out of embarrassment not wanting to be caught and in trouble again she knows what she must do in class to pay attention. She has to stick to the rules without getting cut from the class and set to the principal's office for bad behavior.

 

While after leaving the office...

 

Edward looks down at his schedule wondering what classes he has. He also wonders if he will make any friends who can help him out. He suddenly bumps into a person in front of him.

 

He turns to look realizing this person is really tall and buff. He notices this person smiling at him waiting to introduce himself.

 

“Sorry I bumped into you it wasn't my intention. My name is Edward Cullen.”

 

Emmet McCarty looks down at the new guy wondering what classes he has and if he will be allowed by him to give him the tour of the school. He wants to get to know him possibly be his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter Four

Isabella Swan is taking notes from the teacher waiting for the right time to ask him about the assignment he will give to them and what they will do on it. She knows the assignment in his class will be important for her to have a grade on and possibly have a B or A in this class.

She knows she does not want to fail and be stuck taking this class again for she knows she can do better and keep her grades up. Despite her being the bad girl with her reputation in this school and the rep she has from it she hopes to still get good grades and not fail while also having time to spend with her best friend Rosalie Hale.

She knew she will need to talk to her about what their going to do since both are not going to prom this year since they haven't the last couple of years as well. She wishes to do more for herself and have things be understood in some ways to happen for her to be better at what she can do for herself.

Where she will wish this class to end soon and not have to work so hard with anything that can happen for her to be kicked out of it. She decided to raise her hand to ask Mr. Moran a question, “Mr. Moran do you know if the assignment will be less then our grade or higher.”

Mr. Moran frustrated with having to answer her questions a lot said, “Yes, Ms. Swan though in the meantime your bothering me get out of my class head to Ms. Peterson's office right now.”

She looks at him with a panic look on her face and said, “What Mr. Moran?”

He looks at her as he is walking by to ceck on the other students works and said, “Later!”

Upset with the way he spoke to her she quickly gathers her things and as she walks by she hears James laugh at her. Deciding for payback she smacks him with her bag hearing an ouch from him and seeing him rub his shoulder and arm.

After that, she smirks knowing she got him and he became hurt by her and walks straight out of the class having to head to the principal's office. She knows the principal will likely get called in from her teacher and have to talk to her about what she supposedly did in class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter Five

Isabella arrives at Ms. Peterson's office knowing that the principal will complain about her messing up in class again. She knows she does not cause trouble by only asking a question yet she hoped her question would be answered yet she got in trouble by the teacher.

She has a feeling that something would turn around and make sense into being right for her to deal with as she sits in the chair outside her office waiting to be let in to see Ms. Peterson. She wishes in a way for anything to happen to be going right for her somehow without getting in trouble with Mr. Moran a lot.

She soon got led into the office and sat in the chair looking at Ms. Peterson waiting for her to notice her at least since she is on her computer doing something at the moment. She will have to do what is right for her to still keep her rep despite from what has happened in her life to change big with her passing her classes.

She understood that she is in trouble by the teacher but she knows she did not mean to be in trouble with him. When she sees the principal turning her attention to her she said, “It was not my fault that I became in trouble with him I did not do anything wrong but raise my hand to ask him a question!”

Prinpipal Peterson looks at Bella and said, “Yes but you should know that disrupting the class is wrong no matter if you ask him a question.”

“Even if its not my fault I just wanted to know about our assignment we had to do in class.” She said to Ms. Peterson.

While in the hallway Emmet is walking with Edward becoming friends with him and showing him a way around the school mindful of the popular students and other cliques happening around them. He knows he used to be a part of the football team before he quit because he got bored by it after a while yet he hopes to show him around school and have fun hanging out with him.

Edward is walking with Emmet while he is showing him every class he has and pointing out who the people are in school with the cliques. When he spots a pixie looking female in designer clothes walking with a redheaded female chatting together. 

He wonders who it is he decided to ask Emmet about her, “Who is that girl over there with the pixie looking haircut and body Emmmet.”

Emmet frowned realizing who it is that he is pointing to he said, “Alice Swan though she is off limits to you dude she cannot date anyone in school her Dad is restrictive about it. And her older sister Isabella if you ever met her is a real bitch to anyone who meets her while she, Alice is a stuck up snobby princess. Put her in your spank bank and move on man.”

“No I want to get to know her, maybe she will like me.” he said to Emmet.

“Yea, if she shows interest in you that is, which will be highly unlikely though she is looking for an English tutor at the moment.” He said to Edward.

“Well, that is great I can help her out maybe get to know her better that way.” he said to him.

Emmet sighed deciding to move him along and point out the rest of the students in class. As well Isabella's ex-boyfriend James and his friend Laurent who are now talking to Alice and Victoria.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 6

While in the principal's office seeing Ms. Peterson, Isabella knew she is in trouble just by the way the principal is looking at her with a frown. She knows she will have to do better in class even if the teacher Mr. Moran hates her most of the time while she is in his class.

The principal Ms. Peterson looks at Isabella with a frown grabbing her file she said, “Well it looks like your reputation of being the biggest bitch in this school and a rebel is troublesome for you Isabella.” 

“I do not care about my reputation all I care about is passing my classes and getting the hell out of here most of the people in this school are idiots, who while the males jack off to the fantasies of their next conquests to get in their bed.” she said to her.

“Well, you should try being nice to other students and make more friends besides your one best friend and fellow student Rosalie Hale Isabella. Maybe that will cheer you up a bit and change your attitude in this school.” she said to her.

“Why I do not care about being nice to other dickwads and bitches in this school who are also idiots and whores. Who I do not care about one bit except for my best friend Rosalie Hale and my little sister Alice.” she said to her.

“How about you try being like your little sister and stay out of trouble this time then Isabella. Maybe I will do you some good for once.” she said to her.

After that she dismissed her from her office, Isabella left the principal's office heading out to the field to play with her team since she is leader of the soccer team in her school. She knows she will want to win and do good in the matches in her school that she has once in a while with other opposing schools who come here to play against them.

While back inside school in study hall Edward is waiting for Alice to appear at the table to help tutor her in English and somehow get to know her. He understood when he does talk to her and get to know her that she might want to spend time with him while he helps her in English.

He turns around after hearing heals clicking closer to where he is sitting at the table for her. He smiles at Alice as he sees her coming closer to him and taking the seat from across the table to have him help her with her English.

“Hello Edmund its nice to meet you i'm happy your going to help me with English.” She smiles as she looks at him.

“Actually its Edward and yes I am going to help you we can start by memorizing the dates of the different histories in English in a song if you want.” he said to her.

“No Thanks Edward, though I am happy for your help is there another way to learn.” She said to him.

“Well you can go out with me and I can help you with your English more. He said to her.

 

“That's a bad idea Edward I am not allowed to date my Father is real stricked about me and my older sister not being able to date any students here.” she said to him.

“Why is that I heard your sister has a reputation of some kind here.” he said to her.

“Basically she is a bitch there is not much to explain it.” she said to him.

“Alright I guess but isn't there a way your Dad can agree for me to help you out by taking you out on a date to help with your English much easier.” he said to her.

“Maybe if he comes up with a new rule which tend to one he will do or not I just have to see.” she said to him.

The rest of the time they spent the hour talking and getting to know each other while he tries in a way to help her with her English homework.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 7

 

After the school day ended Isabella is walking toward her car with her best friend Rosalie. When she sees her little sister Alice getting in James’ car with Victoria. She became angry and turned to Rosalie. Rosalie turned to her looked back from the car knowing deciding to comment.

 

“Well isn't that a charming new development.” 

 

“It’s disgusting is what it is Rose.” She said to her. 

 

“What are you going to do now that Alice is in his car.” She said to her. 

 

“I am going to talk to our father about it.” She said to her. 

 

“Okay, well first take me home so that I can hear the gossip when you text me later after what your father said Bella.” She said to her. 

 

“All right.” She said to her. 

 

After they talked for a little bit while they got in the car pulling out to drive to Rose’s house. The car gets bumped by a bike she looks towards who is riding it and finds someone new with bronze hair. 

 

“Remove head from your ass than drive you idiot.” She said to him. 

 

When he moves away from her car she takes off leaving the parking lot to head to Rose's house to drop her off and then head home. 

 

After Edward encountered the girl he turns to Emmet after pulling up to his car wondering who it is that he bumped into and why she looks similar to Alice.

 

“So who was it in the car that just yelled at me Emmet.” He said to him. 

 

“Let me guess the one you just met from the car is Isabella Swan the hard ass bitch of the school with the bad reputation. That's your future girlfriend's older sister Edward.” He said to him. 

 

“All right, well than I must stay clear of her than should I.” He said to him. 

 

“Yes, maybe you should than she won't have to beat the shit out of you if you piss her off Edward.” He said to him. 

 

At the Swan house...

 

Bella arrives home just before their dad is home. Waiting for her sister to get in trouble by him for being in the car with James. She knows she will laugh if her sister gets in trouble by their dad for she knew he is strict with them about no dating.

 

An hour or two later their dad walks through the front door closing it behind him just as her little sister Alice is coming into the living room. She smirked knowing she gets to have her little sister in trouble now.

 

“Hey dad guess who drove Alice home.” She said to him. 

 

“Who drove you home Alice?” He said to her. 

 

“A boy!” She said to him. 

 

“Who is a jackass.” Bella said to her and their dad. 

 

“No he is not and I think he might ask me...” Alice said to their dad. 

 

“No I know what he will ask you and what are the two house rules...” He said to her and Bella.

 

“One. No dating until you graduate.” 

 

“Two. No dating until you graduate.” He said to them.

 

“Daddy that's not fair.” Alice said to their Dad. 

 

“You know what's fair finding teen girls pregnant by teenage boys and having to help them give birth. That's what's not fair.” He said to them. 

 

Isabella smirked at her and then turned to her Dad with a smile but became shocked when he said.

 

“Ok old rules out, new rule in, Alice can date.” He said to them. 

 

Just as Alice smiled, she frowned when he said. 

 

“When Bells does.” He said to her. 

 

“But she is a mutant dad what if Bella never dates.” She said to him 

 

“Than you'll never date. I will get to sleep at night without worrying about both of my daughters becoming pregnant by young teen boys.” He said to her. 

 

Alice sighed frustrated just as she sees her older sister Bella going upstairs. She turned to her with an angry look.

 

“Can't you get one of those retard freaks to take you on a date.” She said to her. 

 

“Bella turns to her with an angry look.

 

“Well I guess you have to miss out on your date with the ass whole James than.”

 

“You suck.” Alice said to her. 

 

“You suck.” Bella mocks back. 

 

Afterwards Bella turns back to go upstairs to her bedroom to take a little time for herself. While downstairs Alice went to another room in the house to talk to their dad again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 8

 

The next morning Bella woke up dressed for another school day. She knows she will want to get there on time. She wishes she can graduate sooner and not have to deal with all the drama every day at school. 

 

She hopes that Mr. Moran does not boot her out of his class again for the second time in a row. As she arrived at the school parking in her spot getting out with her messenger bag on her shoulder. She walks inside the school hoping to reach class on time.

 

When she walks inside Mr. Moran's class sitting in her usual seat, she waits for the class to start. She knows its going to be another essay. She hopes to get a good grade on just it, like the one in her History class from last semester.

 

Meanwhile somewhere on Campus...

 

Edward is waiting for Alice to appear for him to tutor her. So she can pass her English class while getting to know her. He wants to spend time with her and possibly show his feelings toward her with how much he feels for her he hopes she will respond back to him.

 

When he sees her appear in the room and goes to sit across from him. He looks at her with a smile.

 

“So did your dad agree for you to go out with me to help you with your English and spend time with you.” Alice smiles at him.

 

“No but he did come up with a new rule. I can date when my sister does.”

 

“I heard she has a reputation of a bad girl and is not liked by anyone in this school because she starts fights a lot.” He said to her. 

 

“Well I hope she can find someone to date soon so I can.” She said to him. 

 

“I can help get her a date if you let me in order for you to go out with me Alice.”

 

“You would really do that for me.” She said to him. 

 

“Hell yes, I mean yes.” He said to her. 

 

After that they talked some more. Planning out when they could see each other again so he can tutor her.

 

Later in the day...

 

Emmet and Edward are sitting together in biology when he spots a wavy honey blonde haired male dressed in black. He is getting ready to light his cigarette by the Bunsen burner in class. He thinks that this must be the guy that can date Alice’s sister. He knows he will have to ask Emmet about him.   
He turns to Emmet.

 

“What about the blonde haired guy over there? Maybe he can go out with Bella.” Emmet turns to look at who Edward is talking about and sighs knowing who it is.

 

“I don’t know man that guy has a bad reputation in school. I heard he was in jail for being in a fight. He got out on good behavior.” 

 

“Who is he Emmet?” He said to him. 

 

“That is Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in school with a reputation for fighting.” He said to him.

 

“Well at least he will be horny for Isabella Swan.” He said to him. 

 

Just after he said that Jasper looks toward who is staring at him. Finding a bronze idiot and his friend talking about him. He gives them a glare wondering what their problem is. He has the urge to tell them to fuck off or looking for a fight to happen since he does not want to be bothered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 9

 

After class ended Isabella left without being kicked out this time and headed to her locker to trade books and head to her next class. She is looking forward to going to the concert with her best friend Rosalie tonight.

 

When she arrives at her locker she sees Rosalie waiting by it looking at her with a smile. She smiles back.

 

“Hi Rose are you happy to go to the concert with me and see our favorite band play again.”

 

“Yea I am Bells. I can't wait to dance and have fun with you tonight.” She said to her. 

 

“I’m happy that we are going to have fun tonight Rose.” She said to her. 

 

“Me too Bells. Let's go to our next class and plan on what we are going to wear tonight to the concert.” She said to her. 

 

“Okay Rose.” She said to her. 

 

While in another part of the school...

 

Edward and Emmet went into the wood shop class to find Jasper Whitlock. They want to talk to him about them helping him get a date with Isabella Swan. Both knew that it will take a lot to convince him to have the plan work in order for him to get a chance to go out with Alice while hopefully Jasper goes out with Isabella.

 

He and Emmet spot Jasper welding something in wood shop. They quickly approach him hoping to get his attention to talk to him. Edward hopes if he gets his help that Jasper will be able to be interested in Isabella Swan and want to go out with her in order for himself to be with Alice.

 

He knows he is taking a huge chance to have Jasper's help to go out with Isabella Swan. He would want him to agree with the deal.

 

However if he does not, they will have to go with plan B for Jasper to still go out with Isabella Swan. Someone else will have to pay him for him to go out with her. Both notice Jasper is looking at them wondering what they want.

 

Jasper wonders what is wrong with these two boys wanting to bother him. He does not want to be bothered at the moment while he is holding a drill in his hand. He knows he needs to finish his work in this stupid class and not pay attention to both the bronze haired idiot and tall idiot behind him.

 

He hopes they will leave him be and not bother him or things will get ugly at any moment. He waits for what they have to say to him wanting to know why they’re bothering him while he is trying to work in class. Edward looks at him with a smile.

 

“Would you mind going out with Isabella Swan.” 

 

“Who is she and why would I go out with her?” Jasper said to him. 

 

“She is a girl who is the older sister to Alice. If you see Isabella you will have an interest in her because she is the bad girl in school.” Edward said to him. 

 

“Why do you think I should go out with her? I do not need to right now and what is in it for me if I say no or yes to be with her.” He said to him. 

 

“I do not know. I’m hoping once you see her that you will want to go out with her.” He said to him. 

 

“Than if you have nothing to offer me I don’t think so right now.” He said to him. 

 

Just as Edward is about to say anything more he feels his book being drilled into by the drill Jasper is holding in his hand. Telling him silently to leave him alone and beat it. To stop bothering him anymore.

 

Getting the message Edward and Emmet leave him be. They head out of the class. Both know they will have to come up with a plan B to get Jasper to go out with Isabella.

 

Edward hopes if Emmet helps him by finding someone who will want to help them get Jasper to go out with Isabella. Someone who will pay Jasper. He would want to figure out who will be stupid enough to work for them to pay Jasper to go out with Isabella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 10

 

Emmet and Edward sit at the lunch table when Emmet notices James. Isabella's ex-boyfriend with his friend Laurent at another table near them. He knew he needs to approach James since he has a lot of money to get him to pay Jasper to go out with Isabella.

 

He knows he should approach him with the offer about paying Jasper Whitlock to go out with Isabella while still taking control of the plan. He stood up from the table to approach James and his friend.

 

He sees James looking up at him with a frown that turned into a smirk.

 

“Emmet my man what's up are you going to join the football team this year again.” Emmet gives him a smile.

 

“No not this year. I have an offer for you if you’re interested.” James looks at him with a frown and serious face.

 

“What is the offer you have to tell me?” Emmet smirked at him.

 

He turns to look at the lunch table where Jasper is sitting with his friend

 

“See that wavy blonde haired boy in black at that table over there.” James turns to look at the boy recognizing who it is from hearing the rumors.

 

“Yes what about him.”

 

“Well I heard Alice isn't allowed to date until her big sister Isabella does and I was thinking you can pay him to go out with Isabella.” He said to him. 

 

“You mean that guy? I heard he was in jail, what's in it for me.” He said to him. 

 

“You can have a date with Alice since I know you’re interested in her now.” He said to him. 

 

“Okay, I will think about it.” James said to him. 

 

“That's fine.” Emmet said to him after that he left James’ table to go back to his table to sit with Edward and tell him the plan.

 

Edward turns to him with a smile he said, “So plan B went through.”

 

“Yes it did Edward now we have to wait outside on the benches and watch to see if James will pay Jasper. He is usually outside during gym class and so will Isabella.” Emmet said to him. 

 

“Good I will be happy when he accepts the deal from James.” Edward said to him. 

 

Meanwhile outside in the field

 

Jasper is smoking a cigarette with his friend Peter when he sees two preppy boys coming toward him. He sighs throwing his cigarette down and stomping it out on the ground in front of them seeing that both must have something up their sleeve.

 

James knows he has his attention now he said, “I heard you’re a bad ass boy in school. I have an offer for you.”

 

Jasper gives him a strange look when he sees the guy with the blonde ponytail in a letterman's jacket point out to a brown haired girl with a heart sharped face in a soccer uniform. He turns back to the idiot to find out what he wants from him and what it has to do with her.

 

James noticing him looking at his ex-girlfriend Isabella. “I want you to go out with her. That is Isabella Swan.”

 

Jasper turns from looking to him then back to her as he sees her shove another player over onto the ground than turns to look back at him. 

 

“You mean her? What is in it for me? For dating her.”

 

“I'll pay you ten bucks.” James said to him. 

 

“Pass.” Jasper said while reaching for another cigarette to light and smoke from.

 

“Fine I pay you twenty bucks.” James said to him. 

 

“Well let's think about this if I had twenty bucks it would not do much for my first date with her would it. I mean she will want flowers or a drink if we will going to the movies and those will add up.” Jasper said to him. 

 

“Fine forty.” James said to him. 

 

“Sorry try higher.” Jasper said to him. 

 

“All right fifty.”James said to him. 

 

“That can work I will take it.”Jasper said to him

 

James pays him the fifty bucks and leaves with his friend Laurent off the field to join the other football players for practice.

 

Jasper turns back after pocketed the fifty bucks in his pants. He looked at the girl who he has to go out with after he convinces her to be with him.

 

He sees that practice is over and she is going to her stuff that is laying on the ground not far from him. He smirked and decided to approach her to see if she is interested going on a date with him.

 

Bella sees a honey blonde haired boy. Dressed in black approaching her while she is picking up her gym bag. She looks through it for a water bottle. She grabs it after finding it. Takes a drink from it while keeping her eyes on him.

 

She finds him interesting yet does not want to do anything about being with him at the moment. Not even if he asks her out because she will not give into the rule her father set for her and her sister Alice.

 

Jasper sees her having an interest in him but is hiding it.

 

“How about you go out with me this Saturday night.” He sees her smirk and waiting for her response to be yes.

 

“How about no and say I did.”

 

“Well come on I can take you to places you have never been before.” He said to her. 

 

“What, is that the best pick up line you can come up with cowboy. The answer is no.” She said to him. 

 

“How about Sunday night than.” He said to her. 

 

“My answer is no. Goodbye.” She waves bye to him and takes her gym bag and bottle. Leaving the field with him alone, he stood frowning at her.

 

Jasper decides to take a drag off his smoke while thinking of another plan to get her to go out with him. He knows he will have her more interested in him in the coming weeks and possibly get a chance to date her.

 

While sitting on the benches outside in the field

 

Emmet and Edward watched what happened between James and Jasper than Jasper when he talked to Isabella. Both turned and frowned at each other.

 

“We’re screwed.” Emmet sighs.

 

“There is always next time and we can approach him later tomorrow in wood shop again.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Chapter 11

 

The next day after school...

 

Isabella Swan is coming out of the music store carrying a bag of cd's heading to her car. when she sees the honey blonde wavy haired guy dressed in black standing beside her driver's side door of her car.

She walks straight towards him while he looks at her with a smirk, she frowns at him she said, “Please move away from my car.”

“Come on I know your interested in me, i'm sure you thought about me naked.” he said to her 

“Not really cowboy.” she said to him 

“Oh come on I want one date with you what is it going to take for me to be with you beautiful.” he said to her 

“How about never.” she said to him 

“Oh really i'm sure you thought about me while your asleep I have sure thought about you every night.” he said to her 

“Do I look stupid to you cowboy. Or am I transparent, to even think about you at night.” she said to him 

“I'm sure you have and are just not wanting to really tell me about it.” he said to her 

“Really you think so. Maybe not and say I did think about you what than Cowboy.” she said to him 

“I will be happy if you did think about me and admit it you know you want me beautiful.” he said to her 

“Not really and if I did what's to say you will not want to be with me later on hmn.” she said to him 

 

“How about me saying I would want to be with you as your boyfriend and never leave you.” he said to her 

“Well see Cowboy, well see.” she said to him 

“Alright than beautiful.” he said to her 

“Names Jasper Whitlock, if I have not introduced myself before. And your Isabella Swan.” he said to her 

“Yes, I am though its nice to get your name Cowboy, I heard a lot about you Jasper.” she said to him 

“I'm glad Isabella. Let me guess the rumors.” he said to her 

“Sure I have heard the rumors about you.” she said to him 

“I've heard things about you as well Isabella.” he said to her 

“That's fine I don't care.” she said to him 

“I'm hoping I can take you out on a date tonight or possibly tomorrow if your interested.” he said to her 

“Maybe Cowboy.” she said to him 

“Okay good.” he said to her 

Just as they were about to continue the conversation and he moved away from her car. James pulled up behind her car and got out smirking at her and Jasper as he walked into the music store.

She got into her car just after waving bye to Jasper. Feeling frustrated she started her car and backed into it making a crashing sound and a crack and large dent on James's car. 

Causing him to run out of the music store he just walked into calling out, “You Bitch.”

“oops.” she said smirking at him 

Afterwards she flipped him off and took off in her car heading back home. While Jasper smirked at James then laughed at his expense of a ruined car before walking to his and getting in to drive home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 12

The next day at school in the hall...

Jasper is at his locker putting stuff away when he is approached by James himself without anyone else. He sighed wondering what he has to say now hoping for him to leave him alone unless it calls for a fight.

 

When he heard him in angry voice, “Watching that Bitch violate my car does not count as a date.”

Jasper smirked at him he said, “I just upped my price. One-hundred bucks a date, in advance.”

“Forget it.” James said to him 

“Than forget her than.” Jasper said to him 

He sees James hesitate than grabs one-hundred bucks out of his wallet to hand it to him and say, “You better hope you are smooth as you think you are when it comes to her Whitlock.”

He smirks at James while he takes the money from him. He puts it in his wallet and heads away from his locker after closing it once he grabs the things he needs from it after James left him alone.

Later in the day at school...

Edward and Emmett enter woodshop again seeing Jasper Whitlock working on something at his table in the class. Both approach him noticing that he turns to look at them with a serious face.

He opens his mouth to speak to Jasper, “I hear you being paid to go out with Isabella Swan.”

Jasper looks at both boys he said, “Yea, so what's it to you.”

“We want to help you out.” Edward said to him 

“We are you guys we will find out what she likes or dislikes and give you the information. Edward here likes Alice Swan.” Emmett said to him 

“What is it with this chick. That has him interested in her and about me being paid to date her older sister.” Jasper said to them 

“Edward and me set this whole thing up for Edward to get Alice, James is just a pawn in the game.” Emmett said to him 

“So you two are going to help me tame the wild beast.” Jasper said to him 

“Yes, we are.” Edward said to him 

“Alright, well get back to me when you have information and we will come to some sort of deal that can make you get your girl and me be with her older sister.” Jasper said to Edward 

“Okay.” Edward said to him 

After that they left him alone and Edward went to look for Alice once they went their separate ways to talk to her and get information about her older sister Isabella Swan. While Emmett left him to do something else in school for the rest of the day while Edward spends time with the young swan sister.

 

Meanwhile towards the end of day in school...

 

Isabella walks with Rosalie her best friend to her car talking about what to do at the concert their going to tomorrow night. She knew she wanted a night out with her best friend to relax and enjoy having fun for once instead of being held down by rules from her Father.

While Edward is talking to Alice she agrees to call him and have him come over while her Dad and older sister Isabella are not at home. He knows he will do what he can to find out what she likes or dislikes in some ways to happen for him to find out any information from Alice about her older sister for Jasper.

He knew he cannot wait to find out what he can about Isabella from his love Alice to report to Jasper and give him the information about her. When he sees Alice after school at her house once the coast is clear and she is able to have him come over and he can have the information about her older sister Isabella from her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 13

 

Alice texts Edward on her phone to come over knowing hr sister is out of the house and their Father is at work. She knows she has to show Edward her sister's bedroom to tell him the information and go through her older sister Isabella's things to show him and give him the information he asks for.

When she received back a reply telling her he will be there in a minute she waits downstairs for him to be here. She hears the car park figuring its Edward's she opens her front door seeing him walk up the porch steps to her home she smiles at him as she lets him inside closing the door behind him.

She turns to him with a smile she said, “Follow me upstairs Edward and I will show you her bedroom and where you can find information about her for the guy you want her to date.”

“Okay Alice.” he said to her 

He follows her upstairs to the third door on the right inside her sister's bedroom closing the door behind them she shows him the pictures on her older sister's walls along with the posters. She goes through her drawers and desk to find out what she can about her older sister Isabella to tell Edward.

When she spots a pair of black panties she smirks picking them up she shows them to Edward and said, “Black panties.”

“Why are you showing me those Alice.” he said to her 

“Because she has them for when she wants to have sex some day that's why.” she said to him 

“Okay.” he said to her 

When Alice spots tickets to a concert coming up the day after tomorrow at night. She shows them to Edward and said, “Concert tickets if you have paper and a pen write them down and the club she is going to appear at with her friend Edward.”

“Alright Alice.” he said to her 

He takes the tickets and a notepad with a pen and writes the name of the tickets and the club she and her friend are heading to the day after tomorrow night. He also thought to tell Jasper the next time he sees him that she has a pair of black underwear.

He grabs more things from Alice and writes them down including the music she likes as well on the notepad. After he has all the information from Alice he looks up from her once he finishes writing the the list of what her older sister has and likes and dislikes. 

“Can you show me your bedroom Alice.” he said to her 

“No a girl's bedroom is very personal.” she said to him 

He wondered why she said that when their in her older sister's. Then he thought about the information he needed to get from in here he realized the time he has to contact Emmet and have them contact Jasper to give him the information about Isabella.

He bids Alice a goodbye as they close her older sister's bedroom door, after making sure nothing is wrong in the bedroom to make Isabella suspect anything. He heads out to his car after waving bye to Alice who waves bye to him back and then closes her front door leaving him alone outside.

He got into his car and calls Emmet on the phone. He said, “Emmett I have information about Alice's sister Isabella Swan. We need to find out where Jasper is and give him the information about her.”

“Don't worry Edward I know where he is at tonight. I will tell you when we get there meet me at my place and we will drive to one of the bars downtown that he usually hangs out at.” Emmet said to him 

“Okay.” Edward said to him 

He hangs up and starts his car driving to Emmett's home to go with him to one of the bar's downtown where Jasper hangs out at. He hopes Jasper will accept the information he tells him about as he rips the paper from his notepad that he wrote with all the information about Isabella to give to Jasper tonight.

Edward arrives at Emmett's house getting out of his car seeing Emmett coming out of his home with keys to his jeep in hand. He heads towards Edward motioning him to follow him to his jeep he said, “Come on man let's head to the bar before Jasper leaves.”

Edward nods his head yes, following behind Emmett getting into the passenger side of his jeep. Both him and Emmet head downtown to the bar where jasper is at to talk to him.

 

 

Later in the night...

By the time they arrive at the bar, both Emmett and Edward get out Edward carrying the piece of paper that was on his notepad in his hand walking inside the bar behind Emmett to find Jasper. He knew once they have Jasper's attention that he will like the part when he tells him she has a pair of black underwear.

Both boys spot Jasper in the pool hall area playing pool by himself while smoking a cigarette. They approach him seeing Jasper turn to look at them with a serious face wondering what they have for him.

Jasper wonders in his mind, about why Edward is serious about and Emmett having a grin on his face when he hears him speak, “We have information about Isabella for you Jasper.”

“let's hear it.” he said to them 

He sees Edward handing him a slip of paper with what looks like the likes and dislikes of information on it that is about Isabella. He frowns knowing he has to go over it to make sure he knows a lot about her he said, “Is that it.”

Edward looks at him and said, “She has a pair of black underwear.”

He became shocked not expecting that he had a look of wonder on her face. He wants to find out now what is really underneath her clothes the next time he sees her. 

When he hears Emmett say, “Couldn't hurt right.”

“No I guess it couldn't I'm glad I know now.” Jasper said to him 

He turns to Edward just as he hears him speak, “The information on the paper I wrote down suggests she likes heavy metal music of the female singing type, Italian food, going to clubs with her friend, the names of concerts and the tickets are on the paper as well the club she is going to be at the day after tomorrow night if your interested in finding her. Also Isabella doesn't like smokers.” 

He sees Edward take his cigarette away from his hand and putting it out. Frowning at the information he said, “So I'm supposed to listen to a bunch of angry girl music go the club she is at and quit being a smoker for her.”

“Yes.” Edward said to him 

“Whatever, I will do it than.” Jasper said to him 

“Just sell your ears for one night at the club and find her you won't be disappointed.” Emmett said to him 

“Fine I will do it.” Jasper said to him 

“Good now we will leave you to get ready to see her tomorrow at school or even after school if she is anywhere in town. Since also on that list is the places she will be at as well.” Edward said to him 

Jasper turns to start another cigarette for tonight and the continue his game of pool before heading back to his home for the night. Since they left him alone in the bar he has thought a lot about the beautiful girl known as Isabella Swan and he questions his mind about her wondering if she will be interested in him for real.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 14

 

The next day at school...

 

Bella is playing soccer with her teammates when she reaches the goal. Bypassing the goalie by kicking the ball into the net. Signaling the game to be over by her coach, she sees him pat her on the back as he says, 

“Good job Swan.”

“Thanks Coach.” she said to him 

She notices Jasper looking at her with a smirk before approaching her. She wonders as he walks straight towards her on what he wants from her she thinks it must be something important.

“Would you care to go out with me this Saturday.” he said to her with a smirk

“Maybe, maybe not.” she said to him with a smile

She notices he is not smoking today as she smiled at him and said, 

“Your not surrounded by your usual cloud of smoke.”

“Of course not I decided quit darlin.” he said to her 

“Alright well good for you.” she said to him with a smile 

“Well maybe you will give me a chance then.” he said to her 

“Sunday does that sound fair to you Jasper.” she said to him 

“You mean it you would really allow me to go on a date with you this Sunday.” he said to her 

“Yes.” she said to him 

“Okay, well than be ready this Sunday than darlin.” he said to her 

“Don't worry I will be Jasper.” she said to him 

“Good, well I best leave you and get to my own classes than. See you this Sunday for our date darlin.” he said to her 

“See you too Jasper.” she said to him 

Afterwards, she watches him walk away from her as she walks off the field. Once she got her gym bag in her hand to take with her to the locker room to shower and change into regular clothes and out of her soccer uniform. 

She wonders what her date this Sunday with Jasper Whitlock will be like. She hopes it will be awesome when she is on her date with him and will enjoy spending time with him this Sunday.

She feels something for Jasper that she cannot explain for what she felt for him she has never felt before with her ex-boyfriend James. She knew she will want to be together with Jasper and see what her date is going to be like with him.

Later that day...

 

Emmett and Edward approach Jasper who smirked at them as he said, 

“Got a date with her boys.” 

“Awesome so she agreed to go out with you Jasper.” Edward said to him 

“Yes, Eddie she did this Sunday is our date.” he said to him 

“Cool man.” Emmett said to him 

“I know.” Jasper said to Emmett 

“Well that's great now I can tell Alice her sister is going on a date with you.” Edward said to him 

“Good luck Eddie.” Jasper said to him 

“You too. And please do not call me Eddie.” he said to him 

“Whatever Eddie.” Jasper said to him 

“Ugh.” he said feeling frustrated he just waved bye and walked away from him and Emmett to find Alice and speak to her about Jasper going out on a date with her older sister

Edward hopes by the time he tells her she will want to go out with him. He knew he loves her and would want to have her as his girlfriend.

 

 

Meanwhile in another part of the school...

 

Alice is speaking with Victoria about what their going to wear for Prom. When she is approached by James. She smiles at him noticing him smirking at her in a friendly way she said, 

“Hi James.”

“Hi Alice.” he said to her 

“What do you need to talk to me about.” she said to him 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to prom next month.” he said to her 

“Sure I would love to James.” she said to him 

“Good because I want you there with me.” he said to her 

She smiled at him and said, 

“Okay.”

“Awesome I best leave you than to talk to your friend Victoria.” he said to her 

“Alright bye James.” she said to him 

“Bye Alice.” he said to her 

After he walks away from her Victoria leaves her at her locker. Hearing footsteps and someone clearing their throat behind her she turns around seeing Edward who stood before her with a smile on his face.

She smiles at Edward and said, 

“Is there anything you have to tell me Edward.”

“Yes, Alice my guy that I got for your sister Jasper Whitlock asked your older sister Isabella out and she said yes.” he said to her 

“Cool well I'm happy about that Edward.” she said to him 

“I'm glad you said that Alice.” he said to her 

“Me too.” she said to him 

“Mind if I walk you to class.” he said to her 

“Sure I would love for you to do that with me.” she said to him 

 

“Alright.” he said to her 

He takes her books to carry them for her as he walks with her to her next class to drop her off there before heading to his own class to be in before the bell rings.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Edward Cullen moves to Forks he meets Emmett McCarty, who shows him around town. Edward spots a pixie looking female he feels attracted to. When Emmett warns him off saying that she is off limits and that her name is Alice Swan the little sister to Isabella Swan. Things change when Emmet makes a deal with Isabella's Ex-boyfriend to get him to pay Jasper Whitlock the bad boy in town to date Isabella Swan. Jasper falls for her. However, when Isabella realizes she is betrayed she wants nothing to do with him until she realizes he is apologizing to her.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 15

After school at the Swan House...

Isabella is heading to her car wondering more about the date she has with Jasper this Sunday. She hopes he will not break her trust in him or hurt her of any kind knowing she has a hard time trusting anyone to be with her.

She does not want to make any mistakes and let things happen for something to go far between her and Jasper. She will have to learn to trust him and find out if the rumors about him are true while she is on a date with him this Sunday.

She wants to know if he has a real interest in her and see where things will go from there in order for her to be with him. Which she hopes will not be too far for what she sort of feels for him at least which can make a lot of the sense in understanding what she will do about him and this date he has planned with her.

She will want to figure out how he seems to want to be with her knowing she should trust her instincts and make sure he does not break her heart. She does not want that to happen at all knowing about her previous relationship with James that happened before him.

She knew she should learn to put her trust in him for this upcoming date he has with her this Sunday. She would want it to go well and enjoy her time with him while it lasts and have fun with him even on the date.

She figures anything is going to happen that she will have to be surprised about on her date with Jasper and see where things will go from there. She knows she finds him attractive and handsome she hopes to not have her heart broken by him at all.

She wonders if anything will go far for her on the date with Jasper who is going to take her out somewhere possibly or do something with her on their date. She finds that many things will have to happen and things can make sense in what she feels for Jasper will either turn out to be good or not.

She hopes to trust her instincts and make things in some sense to be right for her to feel something for him. She knew that she would want to get to know Jasper Whitlock and also figure out why he is really interested in her.

While she knows she will want to know more about him and see where things will go from there. She hopes to find out if the rumors about him are true or not. When she goes out on a date with him this Sunday when he picks her up from her house.

 

She knew that she should look forward to something good happening in her life with this date. She has with him and see where things will happen on her date with him this Weekend on Sunday. 

Yet she will want things to happen between her and Jasper and see where things will go from there hopefully she can have a fun time on her date with him. While she figures out why he really has an interest in her for that she will definitely want to know more about and see if he is going to betray her trust or not.

She hopes to trust him and see where things will go from there about how she feels for him at some point into which she will want to figure out his intentions with her. She will not want him to use her if possible on this date for this Sunday to go well with him she knows to trust her instincts if it comes for her trust him.

She gets into her car to be ready for tomorrow night at the club since its Saturday. She hopes to have a lot of fun at the club with Rose and a night to relax from being at school. 

She will want to have things make sense for her to have fun tomorrow night at the club on Saturday night and then be ready for her date with Jasper Sunday. She hopes to have a fun time with him on her date and see where things will go to from there about how much she will want to spend time with him.

While she knew that she will want to understand her feelings for Jasper she hopes he really has an interest in her and not using her at all. She thinks in her mind, on what she feels for him and how it will lead to either be good or bad on her part of being with him.

Isabella would want to decide on what she can find out how different things will get from her upcoming date with Jasper Whitlock this Sunday. She feels something can happen between her and Jasper some day from trusting her instincts as well.

Which she figures anything is going to happen and make sense to be good for her to be with him at some point when she is able to trust her instincts and make sure he does not betray her. She has a feeling that something will happen for her to find out why he really is interested in her without making him angry.

She feels that something would end up happening to change and become much better for her to figure out what needs to happen in her life to be good for her. She wonders if anything will change for her to be with Jasper in some sense for a relationship to work out between him and her.

When she arrives home after a while and gets out after parking and locking up her car in the driveway to head on inside to do her homework and be ready for tomorrow's concert at the club. She understood that she will not want to disappoint Jasper when she is on her date with him this Sunday after Saturday ends.

After she heads inside her home she shares with her little sister Alice and their Dad. She heads upstairs to do her homework and get ready for Saturday to go the concert at the club with her best friend Rose.

She would want to talk to her and get her advice about getting to know Jasper and finding out why he is interested in her and wants to be with her. She knows it can either be good or bad as she gets to know more about him possibly while on their first date together.

Yet, she hopes after she gets to know him that something will change and work out right in her favor for anything to go right in her life to be with him. She has a feeling that something is going to happen once she gets to know him while on her date with him this Sunday.

However, she figures anything to be going far in her life for something to happen and change in some ways to happen after she gets to know him. Which will not be very far from what she feels he has planned for the first date he will have with her.

She wonders if something will have to happen and change big for her to make some decisions on what needs to happen for when she is on a date with him. Yet, she figures that something will be making sense in some way or another she would want to know what is going to happen on her date with him.

Which she hopes will turn out good and well when she is on her date with him Sunday night. She notices her little sister coming into her bedroom wondering what she wants she decided to ask her,

“What do you want Alice I am busy.”

“I was wondering about the date I heard you are going on with Jasper Whitlock.” she said to her 

“How did you know about it Alice?” Isabella said to her 

“I heard about it from what Jasper told his friends when I spied on them.” she said to her 

“Okay so he is telling others about his date with me. I hope he does not use me at all.” she said to Alice

“I hope so too sis.” she said to her 

“I'm happy that we are getting along at this moment Alice.” she said to her little sister 

“Me too Bella.” she said to her 

“Good luck on your date this Sunday big sis.” she said to her 

“Thanks Alice.” Isabella said to her 

“Your welcome Bella.” she said to her 

“Okay well I have homework so is there anything else you need to talk to me about Alice?” she said to her 

“Not that I know of no I just came in to wish you good luck on your date and that I hope you have fun on it with Jasper Bella.” she said to her 

“Alright.” she said to her 

Afterwards Alice left her alone and closed the door to her bedroom to go to her own. And she continued to do her homework and finish it and call Rose after that to talk to her.


End file.
